


Breaking the Rules

by sparklygems



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Melancholy, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Swearing, Tickling, chapter 2 spoilers, kuzu has foul language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklygems/pseuds/sparklygems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu's attempt at filtering his inevitable anger turns into a not-so-subtle reveal of his true feelings for his "tool," Peko Pekoyama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> I have returned with another old fic, this time from 2015. Where do I even begin, KuzuPeko makes me cRY but at the same time I felt like I needed to write something for them aaaagh
> 
> Writing from Peko's pov was actually pretty fun and I hope you enjoy this/my take on these two! (*^▽^*)

She typically wasn't the type to question strange situations, but this was a major exception. 

Well, that's what Peko Pekoyama kept telling herself, anyway. 

She wasn't sure what else to think about it. It wasn't everyday that she found herself on a deserted island with fourteen strangers with no one having any memories as to how they got there. The last thing she could remember was approaching the well-renowned Hope's Peak Academy while accompanying the one person she had happened to know that was now on the island with her: Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. 

That was the one source of comfort she was able to find out of the whole mess: her young master had somehow ended up on Jabberwock Island with her. Years of containing her emotions made sure she hadn’t shown it, but she had been ecstatic to see that he was there when she had woken up in the classroom before Monomi had taken them to the island. 

However, that feeling of happiness hadn’t stayed for long. When the two of them had been alone once the initial chaos had subsided, the first thing he had told her was that they had to pretend they didn't know each other. She wasn't allowed to stay near him or to fulfill her purpose of protecting him. She remembered feeling a twinge of sadness at his command, and she had immediately objected to it at first. Unfortunately, once Kuzuryuu decided on something, there wasn't much hope of changing his mind. So, in the end, Peko had simply nodded her head in understanding before he had walked away in silence. 

After having looked back on those memories, Peko brought herself back into the present. Conveniently enough, every one of them were allowed their own small, soundproof cottage that they were meant to live in during their time on the island. Currently, she was sitting on her futon, a glum expression on her face. She had no idea what she was supposed to do. She was almost always by Kuzuryuu's side, and she would never forgive herself if something happened to him while she wasn't present. 

Her gaze kept meeting with the door to her cottage, and she wondered if she should disobey his order and go to check on him. Even though it was past 10 pm and she would be breaking the "rule" of not being allowed to be outside past that time, she didn't care since it was for the sake of her young master. 

Peko finally made up her mind and stood up. However, just as she got to her feet, she heard the doorbell ring. Her hand immediately and instinctively reached for her sword. She stared at the door in dead silence, her hand not leaving its place on her weapon. 

That is, until whoever was out there started impatiently pressing the doorbell multiple more times. She was hesitant. She was almost certain that all of the others had agreed to follow the 10 pm rule. 

At that moment, a memory flashed through her mind. Yes, everyone had consented to the rule. But that wasn't actually quite right. There was one person who had refused to take part in any of the others' attempts at coming together as a team. 

After this realization, she quietly inched her way over to the door, just in case her suspicions were wrong. Still glaring at the door, she called out, "who's there?" silently cursing the slight wavering she heard in her voice. 

The person outside finally stopped ringing the doorbell and responded with a noise of irritation before saying, "Who the fuck else would it be? Come on and open the door already!" 

Peko mentally sighed in relief at hearing Kuzuryuu's voice. Releasing her grip on her sword, she unlocked the door and was met face to face with the annoyed scowl of her young master. 

"I am terribly sorry, young master, I didn't know it was you." 

Kuzuryuu's scowl only deepened. "I told you to stop with all the 'young master' bullshit. What would happen if you slipped up around the others? Now let me in, would ya?" He snapped before brushing past her. It seemed that he was in a worse mood than usual. 

Peko closed and locked the door before turning around to face Kuzuryuu. He had already made himself comfortable and was sitting on her futon, his shoes kicked off to the side of him and his arms crossed over his chest. His irritated expression had lessened somewhat, but she could tell something was still bothering him. 

She walked over until she was in front of him and sat down on her knees, removing her sword from its place on her back in the process and putting it on the floor. Peko's gaze was now locked on Kuzuryuu, but he was refusing to meet her eyes. 

The room was silent. Peko could see him beginning to fidget under her intense stare. She knew he would start talking soon. 

Her thoughts were proven right when he finally looked up and glared at her. "Why do you keep staring at me, huh? Is there somethin' on my face?" 

Peko shook her head. "Young master, you should know by now that I can tell when something is bothering you. You wouldn't be here for any other reason since you were the one who said we have to pretend we don't know each other." 

Kuzuryuu looked away from her again and grumbled a curse to himself. "Fine, you're right, I'm just pissed off, okay?" he said with an annoyed sigh. 

"And why is that?"

He was quiet again. Peko waited for him to continue, but when she noticed he wasn't going to say anything, she attempted to get him to talk herself. "Young master...?"

The only response she got was another grumble. She could tell she'd have to try something else. An idea flashed through her mind, but she wasn't sure if the consequences would be good ones. She decided to try it anyway. 

Without him noticing, she raised her finger. Then, ever so slightly, she poked his cheek. His skin was just as soft as it looked. 

She felt him freeze up under her touch. She thought nothing of it and started repeatedly poking his face with her finger. "Young master..." she fought a smile as she saw his cheeks start to turn red. "I know you want to tell me what's wrong, you wouldn't be here for any other reason." 

Kuzuryuu finally regained his ability to speak and tried to swat her hand away. "Q-Quit it, Peko, I'm not some little kid!" He tried to hide his slight stutter, but she had already noticed it. She finally lowered her hand with a slight "hmph". 

He was still refusing to talk. It seemed she'd have to try something else against his stubbornness. Suddenly, she formed another idea that was probably even more risky than her previous one. However, her burst of bravery was not over yet, so she decided to try it. 

She raised both her hands and cleared her throat causing Kuzuryuu to turn his head to look at her. That was his mistake. 

She quickly moved her hands under his arms and started to tickle him. Kuzuryuu yelped in surprise which immediately faded into laughter. "Wh-What the hell, Peko?!" He yelled while trying to contain his laughter. 

Peko continued to tickle him. "I'm sorry, young master, but I will not stop until you agree to tell me what's troubling you," she explained while moving her hands down to his sides. 

His laughter increased as well as his attempts to push her away. "A-Are you fuckin'..." He couldn't finish his sentence as more laughter hit him. A fleeting thought went through Peko's head that this was the first time in so long that she'd heard him laugh so much. She couldn't fight the smile that reached her lips. 

At this point, Kuzuryuu had fallen onto his back with Peko looming over him and continuing her tickling. Neither of them seemed to notice their position. 

"Alright...alright f-fine! I'll tell you, just..." Kuzuryuu managed to get half of a sentence across as he finally gave up. 

At hearing his words, Peko stopped her onslaught and let him catch his breath, a smile still lingering on her face. He panted beneath her, but that's when his eyes locked with hers. Her smile immediately dropped when she finally noticed the position they were in. She willed herself to move, but she felt frozen in place. She couldn't move. 

They were both silent besides Kuzuryuu's heavy breathing. Peko's brain screamed at her to move, but she just couldn't do it. She kept her stoic mask on her face, but she was beginning to panic on the inside. She had to-

"Peko..."

His voice immediately snapped her out of her trance and she moved away from him, making sure to increase the distance between them. He sat up and she noticed how red his face still was, from exasperation or embarrassment she didn't know. 

He looked at her and she bowed her head in shame. "Forgive me, young master, that was extremely inappropriate and rude of me to do, I am in no way in a position to touch you as I did, I am simply your protector, your tool, and I-"

"Peko, seriously, it's fine." 

She stopped her self-deprecating tirade and softly nodded before picking up her head to face him once more. "If you insist, young master." She couldn't believe she had let herself lose control of her emotions like that. She felt a sense of self-loathing well up inside of her, but she did her best to keep it hidden. 

Kuzuryuu let out a sigh that contained a mix of annoyance and fatigue. "And I told you before to stop with the 'young master' shit."

She shook her head in disagreement. "You know I cannot do that." 

Kuzuryuu "hmph'd" but did not say anything more. Peko couldn't stop her feeling of regret, thinking that what she had done had become something else for him to direct his anger towards. 

"You wanted to know what my problem was, right?"

Without noticing she had become lost in her thoughts again, Peko's focus returned to Kuzuryuu. She was slightly annoyed that she had repeatedly been letting herself drift away from reality while her young master was present. Discarding those thoughts, she nodded her head to show that she was listening. 

He released a short breath she didn't know he was holding. His eyes locked with hers. 

"I'm afraid."

Peko's eyes widened slightly. Those were two words she hadn't heard from Kuzuryuu in a very long time. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but words just wouldn't come out. He took that as his cue to continue. 

"Don't get me wrong here, I'm not afraid of one of those fucking morons trying to kill me. No, I've grown up living my whole life risking possible assassinations what with being the son of the Kuzuryuu family and all. But that's just it. Even with living how I have been, there's no kind of fucking life that could've prepared me for this shit!"

Peko was speechless. It was rare to see this side of him, and a secret part of her heart fluttered at the thought that she was most likely the only one he'd ever shown it to. Regardless, she remembered her place as his tool, shook those thoughts out her head, and tried to calm him down. "Young mas-"

"No, let me finish, dammit!" He then hesitated. "...Please," he added at the end. 

Peko knew this was serious, so she obeyed his request. However, she couldn't help feeling worried. 

"The truth is," he continued, his voice growing quiet, "I'm afraid something's going to happen to you, Peko..." He finished while casting his eyes to the floor. 

Peko didn't know what to say. She knew he meant that he didn't want to lose his tool, but she still felt her heart skip a beat at his words. "Young master, I can assure you that nothing is going to happen to me. I am a trained, skilled fighter for the Kuzuryuu family, my whole purpose being to protect and serve you. Surely you know that my reflexes-"

"It doesn't fucking matter how good you can fight!" He cut her off abruptly, his voice filled with anger. "One of those fucktards could get sneaky and actually _kill you_ even if you're confident that you can defend yourself! There are fourteen other dumbasses on this island, and we can't trust any of them! At any time one of them could...could..." He swore loudly and clenched his fists by his sides. 

Peko found this as her moment to speak again. "Please try to calm down. I know you don't want to lose your tool, but if I can get you off this island, I can easily be replaced-" She stopped talking when she saw his face. 

Kuzuryuu had a mix of emotions on his face. Rage, disgust, and what looked like...pain? Peko was about to say something again when suddenly, Kuzuryuu lunged forward and grabbed a hold of her by the front of her shirt. 

He glowered at her and practically spit out his words when he said, "Don't you EVER say that shit about yourself in my presence ever again, do you fucking hear me?!" 

She could feel a slight trembling in his hands as he was holding her there. She gulped in a rare moment of panic at the look in his honey-colored eyes. Pure outrage was all she could see in them. "Y-Young master, I don't understand-"

"Why can't you just see it already, Peko?! Can't you see that you're...you're my..." The look in his eyes softened, and he slowly lessened the grip on her shirt. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. Their faces were inches apart and not a sound was made between them. 

It was then that Kuzuryuu began leaning closer. Peko felt completely frozen in panic. She almost laughed at the irony of her lamenting about not being prepared for the situation of being stuck on an island compared to her current one. This, however, was no laughing matter. 

He was going to kiss her. Her young master, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, was going to kiss her. But she was his servant, his tool, why was he doing this? She wanted to push him away. She wanted to yell that she was not in the position for him to be doing this, but her body still refused to move. All she could do was sit there in stunned silence and let it happen. And was that...a small feeling of excitement inside her? But she couldn't-

She was forced back into reality when, suddenly, he stopped mid-motion. He had been mere centimeters away from her lips, but he moved his head back up to look at her. Watching him looking into her eyes, Peko then saw a look of pure panic flash across his face. He moved his hands off her shoulders and began stammering in worry. 

"H-Holy fucking shit, Peko I...I'm sorry, I just...I just wanted to..." Kuzuryuu struggled to get his words across and seemed to grow more panicked by the second. Peko was sure her face matched the color of her eyes at this point, but she couldn't bear to see her young master like this. 

"I...I promise you that it's alright, young master-"

"It's not!"

Peko was taken aback by his sudden outburst again. Still, she let him continue. 

"I just can't fucking stand it when you say bullshit about being replaceable, Peko, you could never be replaced, we've fucking been together since we’ve been kids! But..." He looked away from her crimson gaze. "I shouldn't've done what I did, I was just being emotional and stupid shit like that, but the look on your _face_ , I'm so sorry, Peko..." He grit his teeth and quickly rubbed his sleeve across his eyes. They looked wet. Peko couldn't take anymore of this, so in a burst of movement, she did something she didn't think she'd ever do. 

She hugged him. 

He felt warm in her arms, but he was also stock still. She knew that she should probably explain herself. "I...I'm sorry for my sudden action, but I didn't want to see you in so much distress anymore...young master...Fuyuhiko..." She felt her cheeks grow warm again. "I'll...move right away if you want  
me-"

She was stopped by Kuzuryuu tightly wrapping his arms around her to return her embrace. "No, lemme...lemme stay like this...please," he mumbled into her shoulder. 

Peko nodded in obedience, a smile ghosting her lips. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been hugged like this, and she couldn't deny that it was incredible. 

They stayed like that for quite some time, his face resting on her shoulder and her chin on his own. She felt one of his fingers idly begin to play with one of her braids, and she couldn't help but to raise one of her own hands to his head. His short, blond hair was soft to the touch, and she heard him make a satisfied noise when she ran her fingers through it. She mentally chuckled at how fuzzy it felt but also at how he'd get so mad if he heard her describe something of his with that word. 

She heard him mumble something against her shoulder. Not being able to hear him, she made a soft humming sound questioningly. She felt him move his hand that had been in her hair back around her body as he lifted his face slightly off her shoulder. His arms seemed to tighten around her as he said:

"You never call me by my name, Peko..."

She wasn't sure how to respond to that. She felt him lay his head back on her shoulder and the room was silent once more. A response was needed. 

"I...I'm sorry, but it just...isn't proper-"

He lifted his head off her shoulder again and moved back until he was looking into her eyes. He hesitated for a moment before gently cupping her cheek with his hand. Curious about his actions, Peko didn't object and let him speak. 

"Listen...take this as a fucking order if you feel the need to, I don't give a shit, just...I know I’ve said it before, but we've been together since we’ve been babies for Christ's sake, so please...I want you to be able to feel more...comfortable around me, y'know?" He brushed his thumb across her cheek. "You're...really special to me, Peko," he said quickly, his own cheeks growing pinker. 

In the time it took for Peko to process his words, she felt a growing warmth inside her. The entire night's events had been a complete whirlwind of confusion and an insane amount of different emotions, but she decided to push all of that aside to allow the feeling of happiness that had been constantly bubbling up inside of her to remain at the surface. She felt herself nod her head, a small smile accompanying it. 

"Then if you permit it...may I call you Fuyuhiko-sama?" She quickly asked before she lost the nerve to muster the question. 

She was amazed at how much that one question made Kuzuryuu blush. He tried to cover up his sudden shyness by acting like it didn't affect him. "Y-Yeah, um...sure thing, Peko..." he said while beginning to smile nervously. 

She thought about how much she loved to see his smile before he moved to sit next to her, close enough so that their shoulders were touching. She kept her eyes on him as he slowly reached for one of her hands and gingerly intertwined his small fingers with hers. Avoiding looking at her so she'd see less of his embarrassment, he mumbled, "Is this okay?"

Peko was quiet for a moment before she gently squeezed his hand in affection. "Yes...I wouldn't have it any other way, Fuyuhiko-sama." 

She didn't notice how much that made him grin, but she did notice the flutter of a kiss to her hand in response.

**Author's Note:**

> i...i die...this made me so sad and i was the one who wrote it, sorry guys ^^; Thanks so much for reading, though!
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr](http://sparklygems.tumblr.com/)


End file.
